


Changing Worlds

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he was six months old, Sam Winchester's world has been anything but stable - except for one thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Worlds

When he was six months old, Sam Winchester’s world revolved around his mother. She was laughter and light and warmth and food, she was soft songs in the morning and quiet murmurs at night to lull him off to sleep, she was loving hands and sweet kisses that told him just how loved and wanted he was. Then she burned on the ceiling above his bed, and his world was gone in a flash of light and heat amid the metallic tang of blood on his lips. Before he’d really understood what ‘Mommy’ meant, before he could ever truly know her, she was gone, snatched from his life, her presence becoming only a name and little more than a misty memory, and later less than that.  
  
When he was two years old, Sam Winchester’s world revolved around his father. He was tall and strong, with big, rough hands that found all the best tickle spots and if sometimes he looked really sad, Sam could usually hug him and make him smile. He had a booming deep voice that was only sometimes scary, and he had the fastest, coolest car in the world that could take them anywhere they wanted to go. Sam was sure that there was nobody like his Dad, that he’d always be the calm center of everything, and most of all, he knew his Dad knew everything and he was never, ever wrong.  
  
By the time he was six years old, his father was gone almost every weekend and sometimes for days on end even in the week, so his world began to revolve around his brother. It took very little time until Dean became everything - superhero and idol in addition to brother, caretaker, and provider. When he was sick, Dean read him books and took his temperature and fussed over him having covers and pillows and soup. When he didn’t understand his school assignments, Dean sat up with him and went over the homework until he understood it - and then later, Sam did the same for him. He thought he’d never need anybody else, that Dean would always be there, and in his innocence and hubris, he’d even expected him to leave, to walk out with him that night in Utah when he showed him the college brochure and told him he’d been accepted. But Dad’s way was Dean’s way, so Sam boarded the bus for Stanford alone and told himself that he was on his own.  
  
When he was nineteen, Sam’s world revolved around Jessica. She was laughter and light and warmth, she was soft songs in the morning and sweet pleasured sighs at night, she was loving hands and sweet kisses that told him just how loved and wanted he was. Then, like the other golden goddess before her, she burned on the ceiling above his bed, and his world was gone in a flash of light and heat and fear. He wanted to die with her, wanted to crawl into the ashes of their home and the destruction of everything he’d managed to salvage for himself, but fate was seldom kind, so he was left to go on alone.  
  
And once again, there was only one thing left to cling to, only one person that had never turned away from him or deserted him, one person that would never leave him, and so, slowly, his world found a new axis. And Sam told himself that this time, if anyone burned on the ceiling or died in a wash of blood and pain... this time it would be him.  
  
Because if it wasn’t, the next time he’d make sure that it wouldn’t be just his world that was destroyed.


End file.
